


Soft Scent of Apple

by SakkiSan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakkiSan/pseuds/SakkiSan
Summary: When some of the members from the smp decide to meet up. Everything's going great when Wilbur suddenly finds himself trying to solve a mystery of apples and cinnamon.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Soft Scent of Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/gifts).



> Prompt by idontwannaputmywattpadusername   
> Sorry if it's short, I had to retype a lot because some of it got deleted. :/

Soft music plays in the background as small conversations flow through Wilbur's hotel room. The peaceful atmosphere was suddenly broken when Wilbur came running into the room holding a bottle of shampoo. 

"So who's shampoo is this and where did you buy it because it smells _amazing!"_ Wilbur tells out with gleaming eyes _._

Everyone looks around the room to see if anyone was going to claim the shampoo. To many of their surprise no one spoke up. 

"Niki? Is it yours?" 

Niki shook her head no and went back to whatever conversation she was having with Fundy. Wilbur continued to scan around the room as people went back to whatever they were doing before hand.

"I guess you'll just have to find out yourself huh big man?" Tommy says snickering.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and headed back towards the bathroom to put the shampoo back before starting his search. 

____

Half an hour passed with everyone sitting around and casually chatting while Wilbur continued his persue of the mystery shampoo owner. 

"Hey do you guys want to go get some food?" Techno spoke up from his position on the floor. A chorus of "yeahs" and "sure" flooded the air. Everyone got up and grab some things and headed out the door. 

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Ranboo questioned the group. 

"How about we go to that cafè over there for lunch?" Tubbo said pointing to a cafè across the street.

Everyone agreed and started making their way towards the cross walk. As everyone waited for the light to change colors Wilbur could smell the familiar scent of Apples and cinnamon. Wilbur looked around at the group but he couldn't find out where the smell came from seeing as everyone was huddled close together. 

The small conversations came to a close seeing as the traffic light had turned green signaling them to cross the street. 

__

Once everyone was situated in their seats and had their food random conversations began to flow through the air again. 

"Tubbo I think one day we should take Ranboo to the beach with us and see what the fish think of him." Tommy's voice filled Wilbur's ears from beside him.

"I agree, I think itd be quite fun. What do you think Ranboo?" Tubbo replied with a mischievous smile. 

"Uhhh, sure why not?" Ranboo replied wearily.

Techno shook his head. "Good luck Ranboo, may you rest in peace." 

Laughter filled the air after Techno's line. Wilbur was dying in background when he felt his phone fall out of his pocket. He leaned over to pick it up when he suddenly picked up a familiar scent. _Apples and cinnamon._ Wilbur slowly looked up to his right. He was faced with a laughing gremlin child with a hand over his mouth to prevent food from coming out. 

"It was you! Gremlin child you're apples and cinnamon!" Wilbur exclaimed cheerfully.

Tommy jumped a bit from the initial surprise at Wilbur yelling but then started giggling. Tommy nodded.

"Yup! You did it, you solved the mystery Wilby." Tommy said between giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short story, I kinda gave up after it got deleted. 😅


End file.
